Honey Bag
Chica raps about her excitement about her various sexual escapades. Lyrics ''Intro: Honey bag, honey bag Honey bag, bitch, I'm fuckin' for a money bag (yeah) Honey bag Chica Chorus: I get my ass ate on Monday, bust open Friday This is get pussy Saturday, we'll fuck for miles, bae I say, "Cheat, get him back," you can even go gay Fuck two niggas that's twins, keep it in the family Fuckin' like honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, ouais) Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag) We can fuck in the front, put his nut behind me And I ride all on his dick when he come lookin' my way Fuckin' like honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, ouais) Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag) All my prostitutes all with me, too, they all go both ways And they all on they knees so they be talkin' dog days 1: He said "Come suck this dick," said you couldn't tell me shit I make sure I get ready so my coochie is missed Now why I'm posted all over his Snap? I fucked your man cause I look like a snack I just walked into your house, bitch, I'm back All on your mind, don't have a relapse Been a hoe all my life, and yet I always have reached my climax I be laid, back scratched, ass fat, gay facts Got hips like my grandmama, pussy tight, only take one Friends always sucking dick, that's why it's friends with benefits, huh? Chorus: I get my ass ate on Monday, bust open Friday This is get pussy Saturday, we'll fuck for miles, bae I say, "Cheat, get him back," you can even go gay Fuck two niggas that's twins, keep it in the family Fuckin' like honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, ouais) Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag) We can fuck in the front, put his nut behind me And I ride all on his dick when he come lookin' my way Fuckin' like honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, ouais) Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag) All my prostitutes all with me, too, they all go both ways And they all on they knees so they be talkin' dog days 2: These bitches loosey, they gelatin, they shaky, they skeleton Always cummin' in the background, don't fuck when it's evident Bitch C.O.K., stop fuckin' up, just beat that hoe and her man again Why her son was fuckin' on me, I sucked 20 dicks by 4pm They be suckin' cocks, sip sip, ex or hoe, wish wish Everything these niggas want, your man is on my hit list I don't understand what your bitch mad about How you gon suck your man dick when he came in my mouth? Chorus:'' I get my ass ate on Monday, bust open Friday This is get pussy Saturday, we'll fuck for miles, bae I say, "Cheat, get him back," you can even go gay Fuck two niggas that's twins, keep it in the family Fuckin' like honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, ouais) Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag) We can fuck in the front, put his nut behind me And I ride all on his dick when he come lookin' my way Fuckin' like honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, ouais) Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag, uh (Honey bag, honey bag, honey bag) All my prostitutes all with me, too, they all go both ways And they all on they knees so they be talkin' dog days Trivia * "Talkin' dog days" refers to the doggy style sexual position.